Everlasting Days of Dusk
by OverTheTopHyperAlien
Summary: what if bella was diferent? What if there was an accident in her past that caused her life to follow a diferent path? How will it affect her and will she still fallin love? Read to find out.
1. Starting School

**um everything belongs to stephanie meyer exept for the stuff i made up. revues are welcome but you dont have to. :-)**

bpov

Sonia took me to the airport, talking the whole way about my responsibilities and everything I needed to do for the thousandth time. I got on the plane headed for my old, and new home Forks. Forks is a small town in the Olympic peninsula of North West Washington state. It rains there almost every day. I have lived there when my parents were still alive, but when they died I moved to Phoenix. Then I lived with Sonia and Mark until I was old enough to move back alone. I hated the city, but I needed a guardian and they were mine. Of course I promised I would still do my job. I would never be able to quit, as I would be killed, literally. The plane ride passed quickly as I am good at turning my mind off. I arrived at Seattle and I got into my darling Murciélago LP 640 Roadster, that had been brought here for me. It was originally silver but I had it painted bright red as that is my favourite colour. It was a short drive to my home and my car was very fast. When I got in I set to the business of unpacking. I first took my briefcase and took out my large collection of knives, and then my bow which I very rarely use. I then took out the pieces of my gun and put it together. I took out all my other stuff and then started cleaning my weapons. I made a quick check of my ammo and everything was accounted for. I quickly packed it all back up, hid it and went to bed. It took me ages to get to sleep, as I could always hear the constant noise of rain hitting my window. It was about midnight when I finally slipped into my recurring nightmare.

* * * * *

_I saw them. Faces of all of the people I know, who have died. One after the other circling around and I could see them dying again and again. No matter what I did I couldn't get them to go away. Death and blood, that is what my dreams are made of. Memories of all the bad things I have ever seen._

* * * * *

I got up early that morning to go over my next assignment. It was taking place in a few weeks but if Mark thought I was not performing as well as I could, just because I didn't live with him and Sonia, well it's safe to say I would be put through hell and then be sent straight back to Phoenix. It looked easy but you can never be sure. You would have thought if I was the best as Mark is always telling me that they would give me difficult assignments but no. Not that I care. It doesn't matter how difficult it is all that matters is how fast I can do it and how much it pays. I lost track of time while I was planning my assignment so I left the house late and had to rush to school. Forks high school was nothing like my previous school. It didn't seem hostile and I could even imagine feeling comfortable there. Maybe even comfortable enough to leave my gun and my knife at home. But I knew being comfortable can lead to death. So I would always carry my gun and at least one knife. I stopped off at the school office (which was at the front of the school and clearly signposted), to get my time table and stuff. I stepped into the warm office. It was bright and plants covered every surface that didn't have paper on it. I walked up to the counter to talk to the woman behind it.

"Excuse me" no harm in being polite "I'm Isabella Swan and I would like to get my timetable" she looked up from her work.

"Isabella, Isabella" she mused whilst looking through the huge piles of paper "ah ha here it is." She then went through my timetable and pointed out all the best routes from one place to another.

I rushed to get to the car park. It was filled with old cars which were nothing like my baby. The only half decent car was a shiny silver Volvo which was beside the only space left.

My classes were rather boring, but I met lots of nice people. Some of them were brave enough to talk to me and introduce themselves. I remembered them all as I never forget a name or a face. Sonia says that I need more friends my own age. I mean sure I have friends in the business but at my age, not so much. In this school I'm going to make an effort. It's not like these people have any reason not to like me, like at my old school. When I first went to the school, I was going through a rough transition period between being a normal girl to being an orphaned criminal going on assignments. I wasn't comfortable being around people then, but now I have adjusted so all should be fine. At lunch a girl who was called Jessica took me to her table. Jessica was in two of my classes and she was very small. I could probably take her out unarmed with ease and with weapons, well that would be a piece of cake. When I entered the cafeteria I looked around to check my chances against any of my fellow pupils. Yep, that's how sad I am when I meet someone I think about whether I can beat them in a fight. It was as I was looking around the cafeteria that I noticed them. There were five of them, two girls and three boys. Of the boys one of them was huge and had dark curly hair. He was heavily muscled and I didn't like my odds on unarmed combat. I would shoot him before he got close. Another was tall and lean but still very well built, and had honey blond hair. The odds if it came to a fight were about even. The last boy was less bulky and had bronze coloured hair. I could probably beat him but I would shoot him before he came close, in case he had a weapon on him.

The girls were totally different from each other. One was amazingly beautiful and if you looked at her you would take a knock to your self confidence, although I could knock her out. Ha-ha yeah, I know, I'm bad at jokes. She was tall and thin and had wavy blond hair that hung around her middle. The other was small and pixie like and very thin. She looked so fragile that I knew I would have no problems from her.

"Jessica who are they" I asked whilst looking at the people in question. She checked to see who I was looking at. As soon as she saw them, the bronze haired one looked straight at her. His eyes flicked to mine for a second and then he looked away. It was as if he had heard his name and had looked up having already decided not to answer.

"Oh them" she said in a disdainful voice "they're the Cullen's. The big one is Emmett Cullen and he is going out Rosalie Hale the blond. The small girl is Alice Cullen and she is with Jasper Hale the male blond. The uber hot one is Edward Cullen but he doesn't date" that was all I wanted to know but Jessica kept on prattling on about them. I really shouldn't have started her on about it.

Lunch finished quickly and I headed off to my next class biology. I was in a small class with lots of windows. Good, an escape point. I checked the aisles, plenty of space for running. There wasn't anyone here who could threaten me. Wait, scratch that. Edward Cullen was here and he didn't look anywhere near as small as I thought. He also had the only spare desk. If I know anything about boys, he has money and looks so he was going to be an arrogant fool. Yippee, of all the people I could've had for my lab partner, I had him. I have all the luck. I walked to the teacher's desk to introduce myself. As I passed Edward he stiffened and stared at me with an expression that can only be described as hating and angry. I instantly felt like there was danger and my hand automatically crept to where my knife was hidden under the folds of my clothes. When I finally reached the teacher, I told him who I was and he told me he was called Mr. Banner. He sent me to my desk beside Mr. Hostile. I sat down trying to work out why he hated me. I could feel him staring at me as I set my books out. I felt more and more uncomfortable by the second. I let my hair fall down to create a thick curtain between us. I just wanted to disappear, for the ground to swallow me up as I hated how he was staring at me. It was as if he knew what I was and was disgusted by it. He couldn't know, no one knows but he never relaxed his tense position. Biology passed slowly. I was alternating between thinking about how I wanted to die so I could get away from this weird angry boy, who definitely does not know my secret, and waiting for him to relax, neither happened. I peeked through my hair for the last time. He was glaring at me with eyes full of revulsion.

The bell rang suddenly and in a moment Edward was out of his seat and walked gracefully out of the door. I sighed in relief. The saying "saved by the bell" seemed very appropriate. I packed up after checking that I still had my weapons on me. I stood up to go and was slightly surprised when I bumped into a boy from my class.

"You're the new girl aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes thanks for pointing that out" I replied dryly.

"Um right." He seemed rather put out by my bluntness. I almost dared to hope that he would go away but he didn't. I know I was supposed to be finding friends but I just didn't like him "I'm Mike and you are..."

"Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella" my name means beautiful. Yes, it's sad, I suppose I am kinda beautiful on the outside, but that type of beauty is only skin deep, however my soul is an ugly shrivelled-up prune and that's the only beauty that matters. Not that Mike cares about that type of beauty. If I know anything, he likes my looks and because I'm new, now thinks he is in love with me, great.

"Do you need any help finding your next class?" He asked.

"No I don't want any more of your stupid chatter" I said. Actually I didn't, but I wanted to. I'm too polite and so what I really said was "I've got gym, I think I can find it."

"Oh I've got gym too" he seemed thrilled but it was no coincidence. Tiny school remember. We walked along as he nattered and I started to hate him. When we finally got to the gym he asked "did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what" I wish although it wouldn't have been a pencil but my knife.

"Um I didn't stab him or speak to him at all. He didn't seem to want to talk." I replied honestly. "I need to go change so bye" he finally left me alone, so I changed into my gym stuff and got ready. We were playing volleyball. I am ok at sport. I have a very good aim as I throw things a lot, mostly knives. I am also quite fit and can run for miles if the situation arises. I prefer not to.

The final bell rang and I walked to the office to hand in my papers. I stepped into the office and who should I see but no other than Mr. Hostile himself. It appeared he had not noticed my entrance. He was talking to the receptionist in what was supposed to be a "low and attractive voice" but I have too much experience in lying. He was putting on an act and it was very transparent if you knew what to look for. He was asking for sixth hour biology to be moved to another time, any time. He hated me, that was obvious, but why did he and what was he going to do about it.

A girl opened the door to put a note in the wire basket. She turned and went out again with apparently no consequences but Edwards back stiffened and he turned round to glare at me. Hate: check. He turned back to the receptionist and said in his fake voice "never mind then I can see that it's impossible. Thanks for your help" and with that he left the room

I went up to the desk and gave the receptionist my papers now eager to get home. "How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked kindly.

"Great" I lied much more successfully than Edward "Angry" Cullen.

I braced myself for the cold and walked out to my car. It was surrounded by a group of amazed teenage boys muttering to themselves. They were probably wondering who owned it.

"Move out the way boys. I don't want my Lamborghini's paintwork to be scratched." I said as I waded my way through the crowd.

"You own that? Do you actually know what it is?"I heard a voice ask. I answered without turning.

"I said I owned it didn't I? And I do know what it is so you better move." And with that I got into my car and drove away.

My phone started ringing. It was an unrecognized number so it was obviously someone from the business "This better be important I'm driving." I said impatiently.

"Hi it's Mark" said a very familiar voice. "We have decided to move your assignment forward. You shall leave immediately. Go home and pack. I expect great things from you."

"Yes of course" I said in a quiet voice as Mark was the only person who has ever truly scared me. "I will leave as soon as possible. Anything you say."

"Good." He hung up without so much as a goodbye. He never says goodbye.

I arrived home and picked up the bag I have prepared for times like these. I fetched my briefcase of weapons, got in my car and drove off to wherever I needed to go.


	2. Preparing

APOV

Jasper and I were waiting with Rosalie and Emmet, in our car for Edward to come out. He was taking so long. I have so much to do. We were all sitting motionless, except for Rosalie. She was admiring the very expensive car, which was parked next to ours. We always try to remain inconspicuous, which was why we use the Volvo, but this person seemed to want to stick out. Their car was a red Lamborghini and there were lots of people staring at it. Whoever owned it will not fit in well here.

Edward appeared, walking way too quickly towards the car, and got in breathing too heavily. That wasn't how he normally acted and I wanted to know why.

"Edward?" I asked. He just shook his head. Come on, he could have given me more of a response than that.

"What the hell happened to you?" Emmet said but Edward didn't answer. While the car pulled out of the lot, I searched the future for any clue about what had happened to make Edward like this. Emmet, Rose and Jasper were looking at me for answers, I shrugged just as clueless as they were, and then I saw it.

"You're leaving?" I whispered.

"Am I?" he hissed. My vision wavered as his resolve failed. He was going to a house, I had never seen before. He went in but found it empty. Edward sighed and stopped the car.

"Whose house was that and why were you there?" why was he going to an empty house. It didn't make sense. Everyone was staring at me now.

"I need to talk to Carlisle. After that I will explain." He said while restarting the car.

"Don't think I will forget" I muttered under my breath.

Edward spent a long time talking to Carlisle in such a low voice, that no one could hear him. As soon as he came out of the door, I ambushed him in true Alice style. "What is going on," I practically screamed "I am your sister and I deserve to know what is going on, so tell me now."

"Fine Alice" he said in a weary voice "Isabella Swan's mind is blocked to me." Whoa, I was not expecting that "and she has the sweetest smelling blood I have ever smelt." I gasped

"So... so you went there to hunt her" I whispered haltingly. "And you were leaving so you wouldn't. You aren't leaving now she is not there anymore. You can't leave."

"I'm not leaving, no one can force me to leave my home" he said determined.

(A.N. A wee (wee is Scottish for small or little) while later in Alice's vision. Jasper and Edward are out hunting)

Bella, Rose and I were standing with our arms linked, and Bella didn't look at all uncomfortable even though people are always uncomfortable around vampires. It was a long way in the future but it was very definite. It seems I am going to have a new friend. I did a mental jump for joy. I then got another vision. I couldn't believe it. Bella and Edward were going to fall in love.

"Oh yippee" I started dancing and whizzing around the room. Edward has been alone for too long. This is the best news I've had for ages

"Alice, what's up" I heard Rose call

"Nothing, I just have so much to do and so little time." It was so lucky that Edward and Jazz were both out hunting. Edward would not like my visions and Jasper would tell him everything because he worries too much. Now how shall I introduce myself to Bella? Hmm, I searched the future for any clues. I was sucked into a vision. Bella was sitting at her desk listening to a lecture by a teacher. Her head was dipping forwards as she slowly fell asleep. Her head rolled forwards and she started muttering. It wasn't anything specific just a list of names never repeating. It didn't seem to have any point. The tone darkened suddenly. She was now not so sure and she cried out in a whisper

"No, no not Joe or Molly. No I won't they can't" she was getting louder and then she screamed and woke up. Everyone turned her direction and stared. She then ran out of the room and started crying.

"Rosalie, what's the thing human's drink to stay awake?" I screamed.

"Coffee" she said dryly. "You know you don't have to scream"

"Of course I do I'm just so excited." I left the house to prepare for my plan to become Bella's friend.


	3. Newton Incident

Bpov

I pulled into my driveway and ran up the steps to my door. Ugh my head was killing me. I had had no sleep that night and I was so tired I felt like I was going to pass out on the floor. I rushed into the house to get changed and have a rushed breakfast. I left the house in a daze. Going a whole night without sleep isn't all that weird for me. I used to do it just to hold off the nightmares but I would always succumb to sleep eventually and if I can choose when I sleep its better for me. I carefully hid my briefcase in its hiding place and armed myself for school. My feet dragged as I walked to my car. Anyone could have attacked me then and I wouldn't be able to put up a fight. I would just fall over and give in. Mark would not be happy about how weak I was.

I arrived at school late again and again the only space left in the car park was beside the shiny silver Volvo. I quickly stepped out of my car and walked swiftly to a bench to do my homework. I leaned forward over my work and slowly dipped into a sleepy haze.

"Hey, you look like you could use this more than I could." I jumped at the sound of someone's voice. I looked up to find Alice Cullen holding a cup of coffee and Rosalie Hale as beautiful as ever. I didn't understand what they were talking about.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"You look like you could use some coffee. You wouldn't want to fall asleep during class, would you?" Alice asked smiling. Even though I was annoyed with her presumptions, she was right, it would not be good to fall asleep in class. I once did and I never got over it as I was the topic of conversation for weeks. If someone wants to give me coffee, then it's their loss

"Thanks." I said taking the coffee. "I'm Bella and you're right about falling asleep."

"We know who you are. The whole school is talking about you."

"Yup I'm the random girl who turned up out of the blue, who doesn't even live with anyone. And because of this, people think this gives them the right to gossip about me" Just as I was getting into the argument the bell rang. "Well I've gotta go now. Thanks for the coffee." I walked into class to endure the same thing as the previous day but today people stared less. The day passed quickly. It was just before lunch when it happened. I was walking to the cafeteria when someone roughly grabbed my arm.

"Hello beautiful. Do you wanna come on a date with me?" Mike's over eager voice and the thought of going on a date with any boy let alone him made me feel sick.

"No thanks. I don't date." I said pretending to be sorry. I would never be sorry for turning a boy down. They all deserved it.

"Aww don't be like that. We will be great together." It was then Mike crossed the line. He slung his arm around my waist. I whipped around to face him.

"Don't you dare!" I said menacingly pronouncing each syllable clearly before hitting him full in the face. He went flying backwards shocked "if you ever talk to me or touch me again I will make you wish you were never born." I was so angry, how dare he. Does he think I'm just some toy? I lifted my arm as if I was about to hit him but I just walked away. He was not worth the effort.

"Bella Swan and Mike Newton what is going on here?" The principle shouted.

"Bella hit me." Mike moaned and I swear he pouted, at a teacher.

"I hit him because I overreacted and I have a problem with personal barriers especially when it comes to guys. I don't like barriers being broken." I explained in a bored voice.

"Isabella you have detention" hah I don't care about detention. .

"Can't sir you see I'm very busy." It's true I don't have time for detention.

"Well it's your fault for getting in trouble" the teacher said getting flustered. It's really amusing when you act slightly rebellious but perfectly polite. People always get nervous. I shouldn't really mess with people's emotions but I take what amusement I can get.

Ugh I always think too much when I'm tired. I think about how much my life sucks, which is very. I also become very blunt and offend a lot of people. This sometimes gets me into serious trouble. My lack of thinking before I say something is not one of my very few redeeming features, my bad points completely out weigh my good points. Ugh I gotta concentrate.

I went to the cafeteria. The loud noise of everyone's pointless chatter and the aura of normality calmed my nerves after the Newton incident. Newton, Mike! Oh shoot. He is going to tell people about this.

I rushed off to catch up with Mike before he started blabbing. He seemed to visibly relax when he heard my calm tone. However it was very deceiving because I was threatening him again. I told him that if he did not want a repeat performance he should not tell anyone. I then smiled sweetly and walked towards my table leaving Mike gobsmacked.

Someone suddenly started laughing really loudly and everyone turned in the direction of the noise. It was the Cullen's and Hales but although they were all laughing Emmet was making the most noise. I knew it was impossible but I couldn't help but feel that the reason they were laughing was that they had heard my conversation with Mike but surely they were too far away and I talked too quiet for anyone to hear other than Mike. Confident in my comforting reasoning I turned and continued to my table.


End file.
